


Solas's Failed Rescue

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas senses Evelyn in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas's Failed Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



> Prompt fill for JessieBWriting: "Also, since she died in the Fade, maybe write something involving Solas. I feel like he would've been aware of her presence and death."

A floral scent drifts past Solas’s nose. It is familiar to him, but he pushes it out of his mind as he tries to meditate in his favorite place in the Fade. He willed it to look the same as a shrine that had been set up to him centuries ago, complete with the waterfall and a pool of pure water beneath.

Solas loses his focus completely as the smell becomes overwhelming. There’s something off about it, a magic that usually accompanies it that’s missing. Closing his eyes, Solas sees a flash of green in his mind’s eye. With that it clicked in his mind, Evelyn is nearby, but he can’t sense the anchor. Did something happen to it? Is she in the Fade mentally or physically? Standing up, Solas tries to will the Fade to bring him to her, but he’s blocked. Terror lingers in the air for a moment, trying to infest Solas’s heart and mind. Picking up his staff, he runs out of the cave.

Spotting Evelyn under a terror demon, Solas runs so he can be close enough to cast a spell, any spell, to stop the demon from hitting her. Knowing he can’t get any closer, no matter how fast he runs, Solas summons magic to cast a spell at the demon, to try to draw its attention. The demon lifts its arm to strike. He tries to hasten his spell to try to keep it from harming Evelyn. Solas hears someone scream. Looking past his target, he sees Malcolm trying to reach out to her. Solas knows the anguish written on the other man’s face will haunt him until the end of time.

Solas’s spell stops abruptly as the demon slams its hand into Evelyn’s chest, and disappears. A choked sob startles Solas out of his trance. He watches Malcolm fall onto his knees and crawl to his wife’s body, sobbing onto Evelyn’s stomach as he clings to her. Solas goes to try to comfort Malcolm, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but Malcolm fades away before he can.

Kneeling beside Evelyn’s body, Solas summons healing magic. He prays to every deity he can think of to help him bring her back to life. Solas knows it is in vain, but sometimes, very rarely miracles happen. He casts spell after spell until his mana is almost depleted before he admits to himself that he can’t revive her. Tears well up in his eyes, escaping down his cheeks as he gently folds Evelyn’s arms over her chest and closes her eyes. “I’m sorry, lethallan. If I had investigated the scent sooner, I could have saved you. Forgive me.” Solas opens a grave beneath Evelyn’s body and slowly lowers it into the earth. Covering her body over with a mound of dirt, Solas wills small purple flowers to grow, blanketing his friend’s final resting place. He erects a small gravestone, and etches a simple engraving into it.

_Evelyn Hawke_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Savior of Thedas_


End file.
